


All of Me, All of You

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fainting, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submission, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a friend who wanted strong masculine Dom!John obtaining cutie young twink sub!Sherlock from Moran. Of course they're destined to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Watson had studiously kept his attention on Moran for the duration of their business, not allowing himself to be distracted by the young man knelt by Sebastian's side. Now that said business had been concluded, however, it was en entirely different story. He let his eyes rove over the sub's slender body with appreciation.

"You're admiring my little pet, I see," Moran noted. "You demonstrated remarkable fortitude, ignoring him for so long. I, myself, find him terribly distracting."

"How old is he?" John asked with curiosity. The sub couldn't be very old, not with smooth, pale skin like that.

Sebastian tilted the young man's head back with a single finger under his chin. "Sherlock just turned 21 three weeks ago. Isn't that right, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

The light caught the young man's face, making a small cut and bruise stand out on his cheek. John frowned. Sebastian obviously had an inadequate appreciation for the sub's beauty. It was typical of Moran. He dominated by force. He didn't bother earning a sub's submission. The Dom's lip curled in disgust. "My price has just gone up." He stood and walked over to stand directly in front of Sherlock. "You're going to let me have him."

"No. He's not part of the deal."

John turned and looked at Moran, the expression on his face cold and dangerous. "He is now."

Seb watched as John flexed his left hand once, then made a fist. Moran went pale, he knew what that gesture meant. If he kept pushing, John's next move would be for his gun. "Right. He's yours. Consider him a gift."

The Dom reached out and brushed his thumb over Sherlock's cut and bruised cheek. The young man's eyes had gone wide. There was something akin to fear in them, but it was tempered by an obvious curiosity about John.

"You've made a wise decision. Now leave us. My associate will show you out." The moment the door closed and John was alone with Sherlock, he held out his hand and gestured for the sub to stand. "Forget anything that idiot taught you. He doesn't know the first thing about being a true Dom. I do. I'll never hurt you, not unless you ask me to, but I will fuck you to within an inch of your life."

The Dom circled his new acquisition, then he stopped directly behind him. Stepping close, John pressed his body against Sherlock's. He wrapped his arms around him and nibbled at his neck. "The things I'm going to do to you." John let his hands travel downwards and he palmed the sub's cock through the leather trousers he was wearing. "The things I'm going to make you feel." John squeezed Sherlock cock as he thrust his hips forward, pressing his own denim clad erection against Sherlock's arse.

The young man's body, stiff at first, relaxed and he let out a moan as he dropped his head to his new Dom's shoulder.

John smiled to himself. "Tell me what you want, Sherlock."

"I want whatever you want, sir," the sub replied by rote.

"That will never do." John grabbed Sherlock by the wrist and spun him around. "Tell me what YOU want."

Sherlock blushed and dropped his eyes. His new Dom was so very different from Moran. He could see that already. Seb had been unyielding stone. John was molten lava, all fire and heat. The sub was completely fascinated. "I want... Please, sir. I want you to fuck me." His face turned an even more deep shade of red.

John let the sub's wrist go only to wrap his hand behind Sherlock's neck. He pulled him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together and pushing his tongue between the younger man's lips. The boy tasted sweet and fresh. He pulled back and nosed along Sherlock's jawline. The Dom's stubble scratched across the sub's fresh, smooth flesh. "Take off these trousers, boy. I want to see what belongs to me."

Stepping back, John watched as Sherlock peeled of his leather trousers to reveal his pale, slim legs. The Dom twirled a finger in the air in a silent order for the young man to turn around. The sub did so, holding his arms out to his sides.

"Nice." John reached out a hand and cupped one of Sherlock's arse cheeks with his hand and squeezed. "You've got a lovely arse, boy. I'm going to shove my cock into that hole of yours. Do you think you can take all of me?" He gave that luscious arse another squeeze. "You haven't seen me yet, boy. I'm going to stretch that hole of yours so wide and I'm going to go so deep you be screaming my name."

The Dom let go of Sherlock just long enough to fetch some lube, then he returned, his body pressed up against the sub's back. He had unfastened his jeans and had his own cock out now. Using one hand, he rubbed his erection against the young man's entrance, teasing, then he let it go. Next, he opened the tube of lube and poured a generous amount over his cock and down the crack of Sherlock's arse. He tossed the tube aside, then used his right hand to pull the sub's head back on his shoulder. He lapped and nibbled along Sherlock's neck and behind his earlobe. With his left hand, he worked his newly aquired sub open. John took his time, not wanting to damage the young man by breeching him too soon with his large cock.

Soon Sherlock began to quake, his body vibrating where John held him. The young man had started moaning and was pushing back onto John's fingers, all four of them, but the Dom expertly avoided stimulating his prostate. That was something that would only happen when he had his cock inside Sherlock.

"Sir, please," the sub begged, his voice coming light and breathy. "Please, more, sir."

John removed his fingers from the young man's hole and teased him with the head of his cock again. "Is this what you want, boy, to feel me pounding away inside you?"

"Sir, yes, please."

"Good." John slid into the sub's hot little hole. Despite the stretching he had given it, it still felt incredibly tight. "Fuck, yeah." He pulled back and drove into the boy so hard that they stumbled a step forward. Bracing himself, he kept driving into Sherlock's hole. He drove his cock across the sub's prostate relentlessly, eliciting helpless gasps of pleasure from the young man.

Sherlock turned his head into the Dom's neck, helpless. The only sounds he could make were a broken, "Ah, ah, ah." As the pleasure grew, he began writhing on John's thrusting cock. Each time the Dom drove into him, the sub was driven up on the tips of his toes. He felt like he was being split open and filled with sensation. Maybe he would die from the pleasure.

John thrust harder, deeper, his pleasure nearing its climax. He reached around and grasped Sherlock's cock, pumping it. "Say my name, boy."

"John."

The Dom stroked the young man roughly as he fucked him. "Again."

"John!"

"What's my name boy?" He drove into him hard, lifting him off his feet for a moment.

"JOHN!"

Sherlock's hole clamped down on the Dom's cock as he came, spilling over John's hand. The Dom's own orgasm followed almost immediately on the heels of the young man's. He held him close as he emptied his seed into Sherlock's greedy little hole. When he had finished, he lowered the sub's quivering, limp form to the floor, still holding him against his chest. They stayed like that for quite some time.

Finally, Sherlock shifted and turned around in John's arms. He rested his head on his new Dom's shoulder. "I didn't know, sir."

John petted the younger man's curls. "Didn't know what?"

"That it could be like that."

"Oh, Sherlock, that was just the beginning. I have plans for you. I'm going to fuck you in ways you can't imagine." He ran his hands down over the sub's back. "I'm going to keep that hole of yours stretched and sloppy. You'll never want anyone but me ever again."

Sherlock gave a little excited shudder. There was no doubt in his mind that John Watson would keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

John sat with his legs spread wide, his expression hungry. Sherlock crawled towards him, just as eager. The sub looked up at John through his lashes and licked his lips, trying to tease the older man. The moment he came within John's reach, the Dom took Sherlock firmly by the chin in his strong hand and turned his face towards his.

"You're far more intelligent than you want people to believe. In fact, you had Moran convinced you were nothing more than a pretty plaything." John didn't let his sub look away, but held his gaze steadily. "You're actually quite smart. A proper genius, aren't you?"

Sherlock swallowed hard. This was it. This was when John would show his true colours. He would reveal himself for a brute like most Doms. "Yes, sir," the sub said, his voice had gone soft and shaky.

John leaned forward and lifted the young man up onto his lap so that Sherlock straddled his thighs, his bare arse resting on the Dom's legs. "I'm not angry with you, Sherlock, but I am disappointed." Running his strong hands over Sherlock's arms, he soothed his obviously nervous sub. "You don't have to lie to me, ever." John pulled the young man in for a kiss. He nipped and bit along Sherlock's neck, his stubble prickling the sub's skin pleasantly. "You need something to occupy your time while I'm busy. What interests you?"

At the moment, Sherlock's body was interested in John's cock, but his heart and his mind were interested in what his Dom had to say. “I… I always enjoyed science… especially chemistry… and complex puzzles of every kind…” He already wished he could take the words back. “I know those aren’t things that should interest a sub.” Sherlock looked down and away, wanting to hide the pain that fact caused him.

“Nonsense.” John gripped Sherlock’s slim hips firmly. “I’ll have the spare room converted to a chemistry lab. And I’ll bring in texts – university level and beyond. Somehow I don’t think you need a tutor, do you?”

Sherlock was overcome with shock and gratitude. “No, sir, and thank you.” He wanted John in him more than he ever had before. Maybe it was because he wanted to show his gratitude, but he knew that wasn’t it. The sub had done the one thing he had sworn he would never do – he had fallen in love with his Dom.

"Now then, my pretty boy, that's out of the way." John moved his hands down, sliding them under Sherlock to cup his pert arse cheeks. "I think I can keep you from getting bored for a bit. I'm going to stretch that hole of yours and bury myself deep inside you. How does that sound?"

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded his approval. When the Dom leaned forward and took his left nipple into his mouth, the young man gasped. It was followed by a short whine as John's hands left his arse. That didn't matter long though as the Dom flicked his tongue roughly over Sherlock's hardened pink nub, sucking gently. The prickles from his stubble added sweetly to the sensation. As John switched from one nipple to the other, his sturdy hands made a reappearance. One wrapped around Sherlock's waist pulling him close to John's body and up slightly. The other, fingers now slicked with lube, ran down along the sub's cleft, then clircled his entrance in lazy teasing circles.

All Sherlock could do was let his head fall forward and let out a little gasp. He couldn't keep from wriggling in John's lap, causing the Dom to grip him more tightly around his waist. John pulled his head back and looked at his sub whose cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink. "I promise I'll fuck your hole, little boy, but you have to be patient." He inserted a single finger, working it into Sherlock's hot entrance and pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second finger and continuing the pumping motion. "You were made for this, for being opened by my fingers and being fucked by my cock, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Sherlock breathed out between little gasps of pleasure. "I was made for you, sir. No one else," he said shyly.

John grinned, adding a third finger and rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's own. "That's it, my pretty boy, open up for me." His smile broadened at the sub's whimper of pleasure as he worked in a fourth and final finger. The Dom worked his fingers inside of Sherlock for a bit, stretching him as much as he could before pulling out. "You know what comes next, my pretty little boy. You have to ask for what you want."

It didn't matter how many times he had been in this position or how many times he had been made to do this, Sherlock still blushed with embarrassment. The pink flush travelled down from his cheeks, over his neck and down over his slim torso. He looked down, his lashes fanning out over his cheeks as he said breathleassly, "Please fuck me, sir."

"Good boy, Sherlock. Lift up a bit more." John reached down and slicked up his cock, then he guided it to the sub's entrance. "We both know you can take me. Show me how eager you are to feel me inside of you."

Sherlock steadied himself by resting his hands on John's shoulders as he sank down onto the Dom's cock. He gasped as the broad head breached him, stretching him wide. He ached to plunge down on John's cock immediately, but the Dom was holding him by the waist again and controlling his pace. "Please, sir, I need more." With a chuckle, John relaxed his grip and Sherlock pressed down, moaning with pleasure as he was filled and stretched, impaled and owned.

"That's it, pretty thing." John grabbed Sherlock's slim hips in a bruising grip and held him there. "I'm not going to fuck you, Sherlock. You're going to fuck yourself on my cock and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." He lifted the sub once, pulling him partially off his cock, then he let go, watching as Sherlock let himself slide back down with a little, desperate moan. "Get to it," John said with a slap to the sub's right thigh.

Sherlock gasped even as he began to shift on John's lap. He wriggled a bit at first as he moved, trying to find the perfect angle. The moment he did, he flung his head back and called out, "Oh." He began riding the Dom's cock in earnest, trying to take John in as far as possible, all the way down to the root. On each downward plunge, he heard himself gasping and felt himself scrabbling for purchase on John's shoulders. It was so much being filled like this and by someone he loved. "Oh, oh, oh..." He could barely breathe and John was holding onto his hips so tight, they would surely bruise. It was wonderful. "Joh... Sir... Oh... Please..." Words left him as John began thrusting up into him. He almost cried with pleasure when the Dom grasped his cock and started stroking it as he fucked up into Sherlock.

"My gorgeous, pretty, sexy, lovely boy." John stroked him hard and fast. "Come for me, Sherlock!"

The sub threw back his head and came with suddering moans and gasps, clenching hard around John's cock. The Dom fucked up into him a few more times before he too reached climax. He wrapped his strong arms around Sherlock's slim body as he emptied himself into him, then he fell back in his chair pulling the sub down on top of him. He held him for a long time, trying to understand how he felt about the young man. He thought maybe... John brushed the idea aside. That was ridiculous. He didn't realise that he was petting Sherlock's hair and kissing his nape gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock froze, a pipette held in his slender, elegant fingers. John had just arrived home. The sub dropped everything and lunged for his mobile to check the time. His Dom wasn't home early, rather, Sherlock had got lost in his experimentation and had lost track of time. This was not good, it was so very not good. John had specifically told him to be downstairs and waiting for him when he got back from conducting business. The young man flew down the stairs, stripping off his clothes as he went. He was already apologising when he burst into the living room to the sight of his Dom standing there, arms crossed.

John caught the flicker of fear that crossed Sherlock's face, but more importantly, he saw something else - upset at having disappointing him. The Dom's annoyance fled almost instantly. He unfolded his arms and held out his hand for the young man to take. As soon as Sherlock grasped his hand, John pulled his pale, slim form against him. "You got caught up in an experiment, didn't you, pretty boy?"

"Yes, sir." Sherlock could feel his knees starting to buckle with the need to kneel. His fear had subsided in the face of John's calm. "I didn't mean to, sir."

"It's an easy enough problem to remedy. I'll get two very loud, very obnoxious alarm clocks and set them up in the lab. When they go off, you'll know it's time to get yourself prepared for me." John gripped the globes of Sherlock's arse and gave them a hard squeeze. "Did you miss me?" The sub's answer was swallowed by John's heated kiss.

Sherlock could feel himself melting into his Dom's strong arms. Before he knew what was happening, he had been lifted off his feet and John had sat, pulling him over his lap. The young man was used to the position, he had experienced it often enough with Seb prior to rough punishment. He abruptly wanted to cry, he hadn't meant to disappoint John.

The Dom could feel Sherlock trembling on his lap and his arse quivering beneath his hand. "Sh, sh. This isn't punishment, pretty boy." He caressed the younger man's arse lovingly with his strong, rough hand. "Though I can see why you would think it is. This is play. If you trust me, let me do this. I promise you'll like it."

Sherlock forced himself to calm down and breathe evenly. He did trust John. He loved him. It was just such a novel concept that he had trouble remembering it sometimes. "Sir, I trust you. I... Please, do it."

His boy was still far too serious and nervous, so John ran his hands over the young man's back and along his sides. The Dom grinned and kept it up for a bit, then he brought his hand down on the younger man's plentiful arse just hard enough to deliver hot, pleasurable pain.

Sherlock gasped in shock. The sensation was overwhelming. It hurt, yes, but in a different way to what Moran had done to him. This felt... "Oh, God!" John had shifted him and now his cock was rubbing against his Dom's leg, something Seb had never allowed. He jerked as his arse was smacked again. There was a confusing blend of pleasure/pain as his arse burned and his cock throbbed.

John smiled to himself as Sherlock panted. The young man was responding beautifully. With each blow, the sub rocked forward over John's lap, rubbing his cock against rough denim. The Dom enjoyed the little keening sounds Sherlock was making. He paused to caress the younger man's arse and Sherlock let out a sob as he rutted against John's thigh. It was a beautiful sight, the lean muscles of the sub's back shifting and rippling. John lifted his hand and brought it down again, watching as the sub's arse jiggled under the impact and turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Ah, ah, Jo..." Sherlock wriggled and writhed. He bucked and moaned under his Dom's falling hand. This... this was overwhelming, he couldn't untangle the sensations that he was feeling. He wanted - needed more. "Pleeee..."

John swatted the moving target that was Sherlock's arse. "That's it, my beautiful slut. Show me how much you love this." The Dom's cock was hard and swollen, pressed up against his zip. He wanted to take Sherlock right this minute, pound into him, pummel his tight hole and make him scream, but his boy was so beautiful. "Come on, love, come on. You can do it. Come for me." The Dom brought his hand down in a flurry of blows until Sherlock came with a broken cry, going stiff and shuddering over John's lap before collapsing in exhaustion.

Lifting the young man up so that he was sitting on his lap, John smoothed Sherlock's sweat soaked hair back from his forehead. The sub looked up into his Dom's eyes and gasped. John's normally blue eyes were so very dark, his pupils blown unbelievably wide with lust. Sherlock began shaking, not from fear, but from the knowledge that John was about to take him like a wild thing, like a beast in rut, and fuck him with brutal passion.

With trembling hands, the young man reached out and unfastened the button on John's jeans then, with a nod of approval from his Dom, he lowered the zip. Sherlock stood so that John could lower his jeans and pants. In a flash, the doctor backed the sub across the room, flipped him around and bent him over a table. Using lube that he produced from somewhere, John opened his sub quickly and efficiently. The whole time he worked Sherlock's hole, his heavy, turgid cock lay against the young man's pale thigh, hot and throbbing.

When John slid into his sub, Sherlock cried out. He could feel his Dom's massive cock filling him, its burning heat reshaping him, stretching him as it went until it stroked over that magic bundle of nerves that sent a jolt of electric pleasure through his body. His own cock began to stir as John started moving in and out of him, pounding against his prostate on each stroke. The moment his Dom reached around him and grabbed his overly sensitive cock, Sherlock cried out, again overwhelmed by intense pleasure/pain. The stimulation of his prostate, when added to the other sensations was almost too much.

Sherlock closed his eyes and pawed at the table's surface in a futile gesture. He slipped and slid as John pounded into him. He saw bright sparks behind his eyes as his Dom stroked his prostate relentlessly. "Jo... Fuck. Jesus." He was being turned inside out with agonized ecstasy that was so strong it was almost pain.

John gripped Sherlock's slim hips and thrust into him as hard as he could, then held himself there, balls deep inside his beautiful boy's hole. "You are so fucking beautiful." He pulled out and repeated the move once, twice, the third time he came inside his boy who screamed out his name and clenched down hard around him as his own orgasm overtook him. "You're mine, Sherlock. Mine. Mine to pleasure and to care for and to love." With those words, he collapsed onto the sub's back and kissed him lazily on the back of the neck. "Mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock had been waiting eagerly for John to come home all day. He knew he had taken a risk preparing himself and inserting an anal plug, but he wanted to surprise his Dom. It was their one month anniversary (not that such things mattered to the young man, he had kept track of it merely for John's sake) and he wanted to do something special for his Dom.

When John came home, he found his sub kneeling and waiting for him just inside the door. That wasn't unusual, in fact, it was an everyday occurrence, but there was something different this time. Sherlock's cheeks were pink and the blush spread all the way down his torso. The young man also looked faintly... guilty. "What have you done, my gorgeous boy?"

Biting his lip, Sherlock turned around, bent over and showed John his plugged hole. The Dom nudged the end of the plug with the tip of his shoe.

"And what brought this about, Sherlock?" John asked. He always enjoyed opening his boy himself. The sounds Sherlock made were delightful. And where had Sherlock got a plug anyway?

The sub turned back around and resumed his kneeling position. "It's been one month since you brought me home." Unsaid went the words, _one month since you rescued me from Moran, one month since I first thought I might eventually fall in love_. Instead, Sherlock said, "I thought you might want to... to... fuck me right away, sir. To celebrate."

That answer was so sweet, so perfect, that John couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. "Oh, my sweet boy, I am going to fucking pummel your arse. I'm going to plunder your sweet little hole." The Dom unzipped himself and pushed his jeans and pants down to his thighs. "Get up here." He lifted the young man to his feet, reached around, worked the plug from Sherlock's hole, then he slid his fingers in amazed at how open and slick his gorgeous boy was.

Lifting Sherlock off his feet with his right arm, John used his left hand to guide himself to his sub's slick, quivering hole. Sherlock's gasp as John slid in was heady and made the Dom's already hard cock get that much harder. Thrusting upward, John got carried away. He kissed Sherlock's shoulder and neck, nuzzling and biting him gently. He couldn't resist rubbing his stubble over his boy's chest and watching it turn pink as Sherlock writhed in ecstasy.

John shifted his sub, lifting him higher, so that he could slam into Sherlock's prostate on each stroke. "I want to hear you scream for me, Sherlock. Say my name." He drove up into him, lifting his lovely, slim boy into the air with the force of his thrust and holding him there in his strong arms.

"John! God!" Sherlock's face was already screwed up in agonised bliss as his Dom's massive cock filled and stretched him, seeking out that sensitive bundle of nerves with unerring accuracy and force. He could feel himself shaking, impaled as he was, each time John slammed into him. "It's so much, so much..."

Not too much, John noted. He increased his pace, pummelling Sherlock's prostate again and again, nipping and licking at his collarbone, his nipples, his neck. Sherlock's sobs were sweet sounds to him and he loved every pain filled/pleasure filled whimper that he pulled from his lovely boy's lips.

Abrubtly, Sherlock went stiff and came in John's arms, his orgasm taking him in a surprisingly quiet manner. That would never do.

John kept fucking mercilessly into his sub's battered hole even as he reached between them and stroked Sherlock's over sensitive cock. The Dom listened to the pained whimpers of his sub as he pummelled his pretty boy's prostate and stroked Sherlock's cock to erection. He would cherish every pained flicker of ecstasy that crossed that pale, pretty face.

"John, sir, I can't."

"Yes, you can and you will." John fucked up into him several more times. "You can come for me again, you beautiful thing."

It hurt. It was too much. It was wonderful. It was the most amazing feeling Sherlock had ever experienced, being held in the air and ruthlessly taken by his Dom. He couldn't see it, but John could. Sherlock's face was contorted into a perfect expression of agonised bliss.

"There you are, Sherlock. I wish you could see yourself, how debauched you look and all for me. It feels so good having my cock inside of you, pounding into you, fucking you. This time, when you come, I want to hear you scream. I want to know how good it feels to have me inside you."

"Please, John. Please, sir. It's so much." _Stop_. _Don't stop_. "You're so big, sir. I don't think I can ta-" Sherlock threw back his head and let out several incoherent moans, unashamed and wanton. He clenched around John's cock again, sobbing and crying out with pain/pleasure as he came a second time.

The sounds that Sherlock made drove John to a frenzy and he fucked the sub through his orgasm, then he climaxed himself with great body wrenching shudders. Afterwards, he settled them both to the ground where they rested for a bit.

Eventually, John brushed Sherlock's curls back from his forehead. "Do you know, I think I've fallen in love woth you?"

The sub blushed, then buried his face against his Dom's chest. "I'm glad, sir, John. I swore I would never love a Dom, but..." He drew back and looked at John. "I think I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock woke, slightly groggy and incredibly sore from the previous night's activities. He smiled to himself at the memory of John pounding into him like a mindless beast in rut. It had been glorious. The sub gave a little moan when he felt John kissing the nape of his neck and nibbling at it, biting it. When the Dom pressed his rock hard erection against the cleft of his aching arse, Sherlock almost let out a broken sob. He still hurt so much from last night, but he wanted John so badly.

John began moving, as he pressed his cock against his pretty boy's arse. He wanted to rut against it hard and relentless untill Sherlock begged him to be inside him, but he would wait until his little slut woke up and was with him fully before he started in earnest.

Every movement of his Dom's powerful, hot cock against his bruised arse caused Sherlock to whimper. It felt like a steel rod moving against him, leaving new bruises over the old. When John kissed his shoulder and licked along his neck, then bit it hard, the young man arched back against him. He keened when the Dom reached around him and started pinching his pretty pink nipples.

"Good morning, pretty boy. Are you awake yet? You have to be awake, my delectable cockslut. I've been watching you sleep." John gave Sherlock's neck another nibble. "Do you have any idea how hard it is," he pressed his massive length against his sweet twink's arse, "to lay here, how terrible it has been to wait for you to wake up?"

"Sir..." Sherlock breathed out, overwhelmed.

"I wish you could see how pretty you are. How delicious you taste." The Dom kissed his fucktoy's neck, stopping at his nape. "You taste absolutely edible." He bit down lightly, leaving a red mark with his teeth. "Oh, little boy," John breathed into the shell of Sherlock's ear, "so cute, sleeping so still and completely wrecked out by me."

The sub tried to turn around in John's arms to kiss him, but the Dom tightened his grip. "I wanted to take your tight little slut body the moment I opened my eyes, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to wake you too early, but now you're awake... So tell me, do you want me to fuck you, little one?" John brought his hand down and started fingering Sherlock's entrance, stretching him, teasing him open.

God, it hurt. God, it felt like bliss. Sherlock moaned something that must have sounded like an affirmative because his Dom kept working him open relentlessly.

"I know you love this, my sweet, sweet, boy. You love how I can hurt you and make it feel so good. You love feeling this inside you." John moved his hand so he could press his hot, throbbing cock against Sherlock's arse, eliciting a mewling response.

"I do love it, sir. I love how it hurts. I love how you can make it hurt. Only you. But... but it hurts so good, sir. So good." Sherlock threw his head back wantonly and John bit at his shoulder, then licked the red mark he left behind, sucking it gently.

"Oh, my pretty little painslut. I'll put my cock in you, but not yet. You're not stretched enough." John resumed fingering his sub, taking his time and enjoying Sherlock's moans. He only had two fingers in his boy's sore and battered hole. His sub began mindlessly pushing back, trying to fuck himself on the olders man's fingers. John laughed, "You are my painslut. Let me help." He worked in a third finger to Sherlock's aching entrance and flexed them.

"Ah, ah, ah, sir. Please..." The younger man's breathing was becoming ragged as he tried to cope with the burning, aching stretch. He could feel himself flushing all along his chest and up to the tips of his ears. If only he could bury his face beneath John's chin!

Sherlock tried to stay still and let John open him, but he kept rocking back, trying to take in more of his Dom's fingers. John grinned and abruptly, he added a fourth finger and started fucking his sub fiercely with them. Sherlock cried out in pained joy, making the Dom laugh. "So beautifully sensitive," John growled out in deep awe. "I love how you respond to every little touch to your body." His voice grew even more husky. "Call out to me and tell me how much it hurts my absolute beauty of a painslut."

"Sir! John, sir! I can't." Sherlock's head was rocking from side to side, dropping forward, falling back. "It does hurt, but it's so good. It's not enough, though sir. It's not."

John rolled them over so Sherlock was laying on his front. The Dom pulled his fingers out and slapped his arse. "I want to put my cock inside you. I want to use it to hurt you now."

"Yes, sir!"

Sherlock scrambled to put his arse up in the air and John started prying his tight little hole open with his hard, thick cock. John growled into Sherlock's ear once again, "You're mine." He then bit down on Sherlock's earlobe to distract him with a different type of pain. Once John worked his full length in, he pulled out and slammed into the younger man, balls deep. He kept at it, pummelling Sherlock's hole fiercely as the sub cried out and wailed in pained ecstasy.

The pace that John set was brutal as he thrust into his pretty little boy. He made sure to drive over Sherlock's overly sensitive and bruised prostate on each stroke. The sounds his cherished sub made were delicious. It seemed to go on forever, driving John towards orgasm as well as pushing the younger man towards the brink.

At last, when Sherlock came, it was with the cry of John's name on his lips, then he went limp beneath the older man, completely overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm.

The Dom shuddered his way through the aftershocks of his own release, then pulled out of his sub gently. He called his name and didn't get a response. Turning him over, he felt for a pulse. It was strong and even, beating at Sherlock's throat.

John smiled and pressed a kiss to the younger man's forhead, then lay down beside him. He'd stay with him until he roused and could be certain that all was well with his perfect, beautiful boy.


End file.
